Life without a Fight
by White Dragon Lily
Summary: After training on her own for two year, and protecting her so many times, Rose watched Lissa die at the hands of a Strigoi. What will happen now that Rosa has lost the only person in this world she was fighting for?


**A/N: I not sure if i spelled Dimitri's name the way the author spells it. But this is the Russian way to spell it (the only way i'm really use to spelling it, cuz im russian), so if i spelled the name different I'M SORRY**

Chapter one.

Few mouths before.

I run, fast, down the street trying to get away for the scene. My best friend blood soaked my cloths, tears stream down my face, the left side stung from the claw mark the Strigoi left to make sure I never forgot this night. She dead, she dead. Was all I could think. I ran until my legs could no longer hold me, and I fell to the ground, I held my chest, it hurt so much. I screamed as loud as I could crying her name, I could do nothing else but cry, I couldn't move, the world push on my chest threatening to kill me. I laid there for hours, before I could finally move, get up and try and make up for her death.

Today.

_She screamed, my name, as the red eyed beast wrapped it's arms around her, slowly biting into her neck. I couldn't move, the arms around me were to strong. I didn't train for this. I wanted to help her but what could I do. She fell to the ground limp, the iron grip was released I ran to her and dropped to my knees, as the monsters disappeared from view._

I fell out of bed, panting and sweating. I look at my hands, I sighed, that same nightmare again.

"Just a dream" I whispered. I look at the clock, it was three in the morning. The college campus seemed finally quiet. I walk over to the window, and look out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. The house in which I rented a room for the past eight months sat on residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shape of cars and buildings. In my yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.

And a man watching me.

A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away. I couldn't see him well, but I could just make out a long jacket and that his was tall before the shadows swallow him whole. I ran to my closet, I was still in yesterdays cloths, which consisted of a black tank top and dark blue, boot cut jeans. I was to lazy to change last night. I put on my knee high black boots, that were on a thin heal, very useful for a fight, and grabbed my long black jacket, slipped it on and ran out the door. I could run for hours at a time, so I didn't need a car. I ran out the house and my heals click with every step, I was still weak from the blood loss, I was attack by a Strigoi last night about 3 hours ago. I could fell the bite tug with every leap I took, I soon felt blood run down to my shirt, it was really deep or it must have reopened. The world was slightly spinning at first but it was slowly getting worse, but I knew I couldn't stop. If it really was a guardian outside my window, I could let them know I let Lissa die. If it was a Strigoi that was even worse, I was in no condition to fight.

A Figure stepped onto the side walk, in front of me. Stop so abruptly caused me to trip over my feet, and I fell to the ground. I stood as soon as I heard footsteps behind me. I was surrounded by at least 10 people, I couldn't see there eyes so I could tell if the were friend or foe. I look at the figure that seemed to be the leader, it was _him, _the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older then me, maybe mid- twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six- seven. He had shoulder- length brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. A long brown coat- a duster. The light over head flickered, his eyes were dark brown, I almost sighed in relief.

"Stay back." I growled.

His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.

"I'm not going to-"

He took a step forward. Too close.

I attacked him, kick high, and landed a blow on his chest. He was obviously not expecting me to hit him, he stumbled back. Another guardian tried to hit me, I ducked under his fist, and whipped out my silver stake, leaving a shallow cut on his arm. No one tried to come at me, I kept my hands up, with the right one holding the blade. A few second went by and we all just stood there.

The world almost turn upside down, and I stumbled back. Two guardians took a step to me. I stood on my feet the best I could and gave them a dirty look. The leader guardian came at me again. This time I couldn't see his movement they burred together, he landed a punch on my shoulder and I stumbled back, I turned, I try to catch myself but I was unable to, the temple of my head hit the concert and stars formed before my eyes. Several Guardians gasped. The man that hit me look the most surprised, probably thought I wouldn't fall with such a light blow. I pushed myself of the ground and turned to him, he stared at me, then his eyes moved down to neck. I slowly reached up and touch the bite, I pulled my hand back and my fingers were covered in slick, dark blood.

The man took a step closer to me, and I moved back. Even though I had just attacked him he was relatively calm. "My name is Dimitri Belikov." he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "Where is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." I bowed my head. I hadn't heard someone say her name for a while now. My eyes stung, I was on the verge of crying. The man waited for my answer.

"She's dead." I said. The calm I was going for didn't work.

"What?" The Guardian exclaimed.

"She was killed a few months back, when 8 Strigoi attacks us." I said, trying to get on my feet, but as soon as I stood on my own feet the world spun, down to the ground, and I dropped to my knees. Everyone was too surprised to move.

"What were you doing when they were killing her." The guardian growled.

"TRYING TO SAVE, HER LIFE BUT IMPOSSIBLE TO GET OUT OF STRIGOI'S GRIP." Some guardians flinched. "Leave me be." I said. "She not here, so you can't her back, and what am I to the school if I can't even protect my best friend."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Your coming with us, and you will be assigned to a new Moroi." Dimitri Said.

"No." I growled.

"Yes." He said, grabbing my elbow and yanking me to my feet. The world turned, and my knees buckled the only thing keeping me up was, Dimitri. I pulled free, and stumbled slightly, but ran again, there nothing left in this world to fight for anymore, but I wasn't going with them, I refused to. I heard the footsteps pursuing me. I still held my silver stake, running as fast as I could. They were slowly catching up. Something came in front of me again, but it was not a guardian I saw a flash of red, glowing in his eyes. I tried to stop but it was to late.

The Strigoi grabbed me. "I'm going to finish what I started last night, honey." His hand brushed over the scar on my cheek "Now don't fight me, the more you do the more painful your death will be." The man ghostly smile pressed against my neck, as he bit into the bit that was already there. I let out a cry as pain took hold. But he made sure to make my death painful. It hurt, pain was like fire spreading through me. I managed to block out the pain long enough to knee him in the stomach. He let go of me with a strange sound. I saw the guardians out of the corner of my eye. They didn't move towards me. I smiled, my turn to shine.

The Strigoi lunged at me. I moved out of the way, let the sliver stake run across his arm, he cried out in pain, and fell to his knees. I kicked him hard, breaking a few ribs, as he fell back onto the ground.

"One person you learn not to mess with is me." I growled, digging the stake deep into his chest. His eyes widen.

"I thought you were a novice." he mumbled his last words.

"I may not have the tat, but I still can fight." His eyes closed as he died away. I pulled the stake out. The guardians advance towards me, and look at my work. The world spun again, and I fell back into the arms of someone. The world consumed me into blackness.

_She screamed, my name, as the red eyed beast wrapped it's arms around her, slowly biting into her neck. I couldn't move, the arms around me were to strong. I didn't train for this. I wanted to help her but what could I do. She fell to the ground limp, the iron grip was released I ran to her and dropped to my knees, as the monsters disappeared from view._

_I jumped awake. I look around. I was on a plane._

"_Try not to move to much, you lost a lot of blood." I look over, Dimitri sat next to me. "How did you that scar on your lip and cheek." I raised my hand and traced the scar that ran down from just under my eye, to my bottom lip._

"_A Strigoi." I said._

"_I figured that much, but I didn't ask who I asked how."_

"_It gave it to me so I would forget who killed Lissa." I said, trying to keep a strait face, but her face, her pleads for help flashed in my mind. I tear leak from my eye, the wounds, the mental sorrow of the night refused to heal. I look out the window and look out into the black of the night. I drifted of to sleep, only to be haunted by the same dream again._

_A/N: Please Review._


End file.
